stable till you
by just the thought
Summary: a strange new family apears and strange things start to happen happen. hi read it pleas
1. Chapter 1

Different

flash back

" talking to person

thought

action

talking to you

Enjoy(I hope)

Intro to intro

Intro

"Here its legend Kagome in the land of" "save your breath gramps, do you remember what tomorrow is?" "Sigh, could I ever forget my adorable grand daughter's birthday" "WOW for me" "it's a day early but happy birthday Kagome":-/ "It's a mummified foot of a 'Kanto' air sprit the legend says" "here Buyo lunch" "do you know what that **cost**" Hi I'm Kagome Hirigahsi(sp) and tomorrow is my fifteenth birthday tomorrow. My house is a old shrine that has been in my family for centuries I live in Harajuku with my mom, grandpa, and my little brother. Wow it'll be 5yrs since the accident What where am I ow my head hurts ok calm down lets start easy my name is Kagome good that seems right ok I am in a hospital its mostly white the sheets are clean and I am 10yrs old I live in where do I live yawn so tiered maybe ill just rest a bit. Hello earth to Kags time for school "what ever twerp, bye mom, and gramps love you.

-----------------------6th period math------------------------

so boring cant stay awake no must fight no "ZZZZZZZZZZ" "kagome" "ZZZZZZZZ" "KAGOME" "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" KAGOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMME" "ahhhhh the answer is 2" she fell on the floor. "well you can find the answer in detention on Thursday" "yes Mis.Shouga"

----------Lunch----------

"Hey Sango what's up?"

"nothing you"

"nothing Ms. Shouga gave me a detention again I hate math"

"so what about your birthday?"

" oh you know the same thing as ever a sleep over w/ the girls."

" yeah I got you the best present ever. It is so gorgeous. Hey look itsEri, Arimi, and Yuka(aka the girls)

"hi"they said in unison (their slightly creepy)

"hi, giggle, sango, giggle, kagome "

"what's so funny yo.." suddenly she felt some ones hand on her a$$ SLAP

"miroku what the hell was that for I can't belive you would do this again you perve don't ever do that again" all the while hitting him repeatedly miroku tried to sneak away

-------Walking home from school-------

" did you see the new fruits basket episode." "of course kyo is so hot." "Yeah I know but we both know who owns him." "yeah" together san and kags say "me" "what he's mine no stop copying me" they both burst out laughing " ok bye kags this is my street." "ok call me bye."

Kagome starts humming a strange song she vaguely remembered when she heard a rustle in a nearby bush what in the world is that noise another rustle was made from the bush " who is there" no answer. "hello" this time there was a whimper kagome slowly crept to the bush and saw

Pleas help me make this story better


	2. Chapter 2

-lordofthewest Sesshomaru

-demonhalf Inuyasha

-monk3 Miroku

-unknownelement kagome

-demonslayer sango

-neckocutie Amy

-sexy1 Eri

-hottie2 Arimi

-cuttie3 Yuka

**-**unbeliveable77 Vince

well here I am again in a new town "sigh" oh well better unpack Amy put on her favorite cd and started unpacked her room while singing to her favorite song when she heard a knock on the door and turned to see Vince at the door "your drum set is here, you know" then he walked awayhe is so damn cocky the idiot, oh well yehh my drum set is here the drum set is black with green flames she used to play for the wild stallions with her boyfriend chad but he cheated on her so she quit the band. I wonder if there is a band here that would be awesome

---------------------------------Diner----------------------------

"Honey pas the oden pleas"

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"umm never mind" said Amys mom

Amy "are you exited about school"

"cant talk need oden"

Vince "sigh pig you should share and dad no not really just more homework and bumbling idiots" "oh your just mad be cause you had to leave your girrrlfriend kasumi."

"humph at least I had some one" Amy tuck out her tong

"real mature amy"

"kids quiet jeez its like world war three in here" "now who wants desert" "I do" –Amy

"What ever"- Vince

-----------------------------------------------in amys room after diner------------------------------------------------

stupid computer WHACK "start damn you start"

"talking to your self I see, I'll just leave you alone"

"shut up Vince, I cant get the stupid computer to work"

"did you plug it in"

"oh yeah that must be it"  Vince anime sweat drop "now go away Vince I need to enter the local chat room"

"what ever" vince leaves

-neckocutie has just signed on

-demonslayer is online

-unknownelement is on line

-monk3 is online

-demonhalf is online

-lordofthewest is online

- Neckocutie hi I m new I just moved here

-unknownelement I m kagome

-neckocutie I m Amy she seems nice

-demonslayer WTF kags you cant talk to strangers online Amy thought what's her problem

-monk3 yes I agree w/ my lovely sango

-demonslayer you just gave away my name too and a phyco killer will now murder us all

-unknownelement excuse us sango miroku private chat now

-unknownelement has gone to private chat

-demonslayer has gone to private chat

-monk3 has gone to private chat

-lordofthewest that was a big waist of time

-lordofthewest has signed off

-demonhalf don't listen to him, Sesshomaru is just like that I m Inuyasha

-demonhalf bye

-demonhalf has signed off

-sexy1 has signed on

-hottie2 has signed on

-cuttie3 has signed on

-sexy1 where is every one

-neckocutie hi I m new and kags sango and miroku are in a private chat

-hottie2 oh

-cuttie3 what about seshy and inu

-neckocutie they signed off these people are weird

-cuttie3 sigh

-sexy1 sigh

-hottie2 sigh

-neckocutie are they hot mabey there their boyfriends

-sexy1 we don't know they don't go to are school

-unknownelement hey girls what's up

-hottie2 inu and sess left

-bitc#slayer lol you're sad about that

-monk3 my dear lovely sango wouldn't u be sad if I left

-bitc#slayer no

-unknownelement san I need to show you something tomorrow

-demonslayer ok bye I got to go I need to make dinner

-demon slayer has signed off

-monk3 my love is gone no need to stay bye peeps

-monk3 has signed off

-cuttie3 so kags you going to go out with hojo

-unknownelement what that looser no way

-sexy1 but he is so sweet

-neckocutie im lost

-hottie2 it this guy who toatly likes kags

-unknownelement he is so annoying almost like koga anyway amy what school u going to

-neckocutie shickon(sp) high

-unknownelement cool meet me at the god tree at lunch

neckocutie what's the god tree

unknownelement oh yeah it's this big tree in the field to the left of the field

-unknownelement bye

-unknownelement has signed off

-hottie2 signed off

-sexy1 signed off

-cuttie3 signed off

-neckocutie signed off

well that was interesting, god what time is it 10:00 ugh so tierd bed time

hope you liked it


End file.
